Wakey Wakey
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Katie gets the guys to help her wake Kendall up as revenge for something that happened years ago. But as soon as the others leave the room, Kendall is quick to avenge his title. Just a Sibling Fluff fic


Wakey Wakey 

**Description: **Katie gets the guys to help her wake Kendall up as revenge for something that happened years ago. But as soon as the others leave the room, Kendall is quick to avenge his title. Just a Sibling Fluff fic**  
>Pairing:<strong> Kendall and Katie ((In a non-romantic way- please don't get me wrong here))**  
>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the guys or anything like that involving BTR. This fic is simply a request by Dalma22  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>937 ((sorry for how short it is))

Soft whispers were barely audible in the silent apartment of 2J. The fake wooden floorboards were padded with hurried tip-toeing footsteps. Three teenaged boys and a girl just over half their age stopped all their movements in the kitchen.

"Remind me why I'm up so early..." James yawned as he dramatically stretched out his body for emphasis

"Because I have a plan..." Katie smirked as she crept over to the fridge where a red bucket sat. She picked up the plastic item and looked at the three older boys.

"Why do you have a bucket?" Carlos pointed out the obvious while scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm getting to that." Katie stated in a blunt whisper. The foursome were dressed in their pyjamas as the sun hadn't even risen over the famous Palm Woods Hotel yet. "So," the small brunette started. "We fill this bucket up with as much ice as possible. Then we fill it up with water and make sure it's icy cold. Once it's freezing you guys will help me take it into Kendall's room so we can throw it on him and wake him up!" Katie grinned with excitement.

"And exactly why are we doing this?" Logan questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Revenge..." Katie said as she rubbed her hands together. "I've got a bag of ice in the bathtub. Carlos, Logan, you go prepare it. James, come with me." Katie demanded. Carlos grinned and eagerly grabbed the bucket, skipping as quietly as he could to the bathroom.

"Why are we helping you get revenge on Kendall? What will we get out of it?" Logan asked. Katie crossed her arms and gave Logan a stern look.

"I just need your help, it's a harmless prank. Nothing big... Plus you guys love pranks..." Katie stated as she slowly smirked. Logan looked over at James, both of them shrugging before carrying out their orders.

James followed Katie as they crept around to Kendall and Logan's shared bedroom. The brunette rested her hand on the brass doorknob then looked up at James. She held her index finger to her pursed lips as she slowly pushed the door open. James followed Katie into the room, both of them looking around with small smiles. Half the room was neat and organised, clearly Logan's half. Then the other side was as messy as the aftermath of a bomb. Kendall laid in bed, twisted within the warm comfort of his sheets. He lightly snored, nuzzling his head further into his pillow.

"Don't touch him guys," Kendall mumbled in his sleep. James covered his mouth, trying his hardest to say nothing.

"Okay, I need you to slowly move him away from the covers…" Katie said softly. James looked at her then shrugged, stepping forwards to carry out his orders. He slowly held Kendall in his arms as he tried to carefully rip the blankets and cloths away from him. It took a while, long enough for Logan and Carlos to be in the room holding their full bucket of icy water for Katie. Once James had Kendall laying on the bed with no source of warmth whatsoever to surround him, he stood up properly then walked next to Katie.

"What now boss?" He asked.

"We show _him _whose boss…" Katie smirked. "Once you guys tip the water you need to run out, okay?" She commended.

"Goddit." The three taller males responded. With a nod of Katie's head, thjey stepped forward and threw the water over Kendall's body. Kendall jolted forwards with a girl like yelp. He shivered from the feeling of the water then stood up, glaring at the four people who innocently stood in his room.

"And now we run…" Logan said as he dashed out of the room along with James and Carlos. Kendall looked down at his sister as his clothes started to stick to his body.

"This is so not cool!"

"It actually looks quite cold…" Katie teased. Kendall grabbed his sisters wrist then threw her onto the bed.

"I'm so angry with you!" He yelled, but smirked smally. Katie sat up, staring at Kendall carefully. "What was that even for?" He asked. Katie shook her head, sealing her lips as she refused to give him an answer. He reached forwards and started to tickle her as revenge. She tried not to laugh, so she closed her eyes tightly.

"Not telling," she teased.

"Yes you are…" Kendall said as he started to tickle her more intensely. Katie couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter as her older brother started to tickle her even more.

"Okay okay okay!" She laughed loudly. "It was revenge…" She said softly. Kendall tickled her harder. Eventually the two were laughing until their insides hurt. "Revenge for not making me hot coca the other week…" She panted with a large smile that hurt her cheeks.

"Seriously?" Kendall chuckled.

~Sorry it was so short! Finding the time to write was truly beyond me xD If anyone else has one-shot requests just give me a PM and I'll see what I can do ;) – Bebo~


End file.
